


Drowning

by queenofthelot



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthelot/pseuds/queenofthelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of AU drabble where Melchior and Moritz end up kissing when Moritz goes to Melchior's house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

  
“Melchior, Herr Stiefel for you,”  
The curly haired boy looked up from his book to see his childhood friend staring at him with a distressed look on his face.  
“Moritz, sit,” Melchior offered as his mother left the room.  
Moritz looked around nervously, as though he was afraid someone would hear him speak.  
“Moritz, no one is going to hear you. Talk to me. What is it? Blue stockings got your tongue?” Melchior poked fun at him.  
“Exactly that, yes! These dreams, Melchi, they won’t stop plaguing me!” Moritz paused, “Every night. Night after night! And the images remain all day,” he cradled his head in his hands.  
“Sounds like you have some good material to… y’know…” Melchior burst out laughing.  
“Oh but… I…” Moritz blushed profusely.  
“We all do!” Melchior rolled his eyes.  
Moritz was speechless. He was so confused. This couldn’t be normal, his thoughts, his feelings. And here Melchior was, laughing at him. The one person he thought he could trust, only made his situation worse, with his notes and  essays. He had thought Melchior would understand, but since he didn’t, did anyone? 

Moritz began to gather his things to leave.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Away from you.”  
“Why?”  
“You laugh at me. I’m serious. There’s something wrong with me…”   
Melchior stood up and put his hand on Moritz’s tense shoulders.  
“Relax! Jesus Christ! There’s nothing wrong!”  
“Yes there is Melchi! Why every night and every day? Why can’t I control this? I don’t… I don’t understand it.” Moritz broke down sobbing. Oh, how much more embarrassing could this be? He was only crying in front of his best friend, the most popular guy in school no less, who had confessed his sexual fantasies to. 

Moritz sank to his knees as the sobs shook his body. Melchior sat next to him, putting his arms around Moritz’s shoulders.  
“Look, I know for a fact there’s nothing wrong with you. I wish you’d believe me. Obvioulsy you’re not going to. But no matter what I’m going to be here for you. You could run off to Priapia, like Ilse, and I’d still talk to you. Nothing you can do is going to change our friendship. Nothing. Please, at least believe me when I say that.” Melchior smiled.   
Moritz looked up at him, his tears beginning to slow down.  
“All better now?” Melchior asked.  
Moritz just stared at him, his jaw drooping from exhaustion, his breathing a slow pant.  
“I guess,” Moritz looked down again, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes with one hand.  
He wasn’t sure what possessed him. Maybe it was seeing someone so dear to him in pain, maybe because he was confused too, or maybe because he knew just that much more than Moritz. But the moment Moritz met his gaze again, Melchior took Moritz’s face in his heads, gently using his thumb to soak up the wetness of hot tears.  
Moritz didn’t turn away.  
Melchior moved his face closer, closer, closer. Until he felt the warmth of Mortiz’s breath mix with his own.  
Still, neither one pulled away.  
Melchior moved in, throwing caution to the wind.  
Their lips crashed together. Hands tangled in one another’s hair, hands tangled in hands, bodies falling sideways to the floor.  
They came up for air, slowly separating.  
They both stared. Trying to gauge the other’s reaction while trying to find out what just happened.   
Was the other disgusted? Enlightened? Angered?   
Melchior laughed for a moment as a smile spread across Moritz’s face.   
He took Moritz’s hand in his own as he leaned in again.  
“I love you Moritz,”  
“I love you too Melchi,”  
Drowning…. 

Drowning again. 

  





  



End file.
